earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
PK Starstorm
using PK Starstorm in Mother 3.]]PK Starstorm (PKスターストーム PK Sutāsutōmu), known as PSI Starstorm in EarthBound,' '''is a PSI ability that is learned in ''EarthBound by Poo and in Mother 3 by Kumatora. It also appears in the Super Smash Bros. series as Ness and Lucas's Final Smash. Some enemies, such as the Ghost of Starman from EarthBound and the Men's Room Sign from Mother 3 can also use this ability. It is said in EarthBound according to flavor text that PK Starstorm's method of usage is referred to as "shaking off the stars". It deals heavy damage to all enemies and is impossible to avoid. It also has the possibility of decreasing the enemy's Psychic Shield strength by 1. EarthBound has an α and Ω level of Starstorm, but Mother 3 only has one. PK Starstorm is among the strongest PSI techniques in the games it appears in. Its power in EarthBound at the Ω level is rivaled only by PSI Rockin Ω and PK Freeze Ω. In Mother 3 it's rivaled by PK Love Ω, as well as PK Ground depending on the HP of the target. In both games, PK Starstorm is learned only by events. Poo learns α after temporarily leaving the party in Scaraba for the Star Master to teach it to him. The Star Master shows up again just as Ness and his friends are about to go into the Cave of the Past to grant Poo Ω. Kumatora is taught PK Starstorm by Ionia at Chupichupyoi Temple. The Virtual Console re-release of EarthBound alters the animations of Starstorm by significantly blurring them to reduce the risk of epileptic seizures, as the original animations involved a lot of flashing and bright colors. This is a standard precaution in re-releases of older Nintendo games. In EarthBound In Mother 3 Trivia * Despite the fact that Poo and Kumatora are the only ones that can learn it in their respective appearances, it is both Ness's and Lucas's Final Smash move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. ** A possible explanation for this discrepancy is offered in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl depicting it, which states that Poo and Kumatora taught each of them the technique for their appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series. ** Super Smash Bros. Ultimate gives a different explanation by having Ness summon Paula and Poo and Lucas summon Kumatora and Boney in their respective Final Smashes which help the respective fighters. Strangely, Boney is included despite being unable to use PSI. * Even though Kumatora's PK Starstorm needs more PP to use than Poo's PSI Starstorm Ω, it is actually weaker than it. ** This may be due to Poo having formal PSI training, and Kumatora merely being gifted in Offense PSI. *** Another explanation is that Kumatora's Starstorm may be a level somewhere between Poo's Starstorm α and Starstorm Ω. Category:PSI Category:Offensive PSI Category:PSI abilities in EarthBound Category:PSI abilities in Mother 3